


Horizon

by heonypeach



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Boys in Skirts, Changhyuk, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Smut, i can't write, i'm sorry god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heonypeach/pseuds/heonypeach
Summary: "it was all fun and games until this one particular night.the particular night being right now as minhyuk stood before him in his glorious dior look."orwhat happened when changkyun finally got someone to help him get wet





	Horizon

**Author's Note:**

> first fic I wrote in a rush..... read at your own risk i guess....

It's just another day where changkyun wishes the universe would swallow him up and end his unbearable misery. to call him overdramatic is unfair cause that's how much embarrassment the youngest member of monsta x have been going through these past (not even days but) months.

all the credits for his suffering goes to the members who haven't gone even a day without teasing him about his mixtape art that they found out without himself knowing. 

yes, all this fuss is just because of a goddamn mixtape art that changkyun now wish he kept in his private folder although it is the final product and meant for the whole world to see. 

it was a sleepy hyungwon stumbling into his room one early morning that happened to find the fine masterpiece of a mixtape art. the younger of the two was busy typing away an email in his laptop with the art image opened right next to it and unfortunately for changkyun, it caught the attention of the sleepy head.

being the curious person he was, hyungwon asked him about what the tiny letters written in the picture meant after he had commented on the choice of colours being impressive. this had the rapper sweating all of a sudden and he tried his best to shoo hyungwon away telling him to go back to sleep. 

but no, hyungwon was a persistent little bitch.

knowing that changkyun wouldn't give him what he wanted hyungwon took the matter into his own hands. his problem wasn't anything a simple use of google translation couldn't solve. 

the eldest in the room now has his big doe eyes void of any sign of sleepiness in them skimming through the bright screen of his phone. the more he stared at it, the wider his eyes got in sheer shock.

"come and make me wet by your under... really changkyun!" exclaimed hyungwon followed by a fit of laughter which seemed like it had no end. the usual.

of course that lanky man would laugh at literally anything so changkyun should not be surprised. however the embarrassment was not something he could handle.

slamming his head onto the table changkyun groaned in distress as he hoped for doom to arrive as soon as possible. 

"get out of my room hyung" mumbled the rapper with his forehead still touching the table, both his hands covering his face.

"oh kyun you don't even have to tell me that. I'm gonna show this to everyone. the members gotta see this gem!" an irritating enthusiasm evident in his voice. with that being said (more like yelled out) hyungwon went on with his mission to make changkyun's life a living hell.

the events of that evening had gifted changkyun the label of "a thirsty hoe". ever since then the members found whatever ways to tease him.

 

changkyun was royally fucked.

.

it was on a particular night that things got way out of hands in the monsta x dorm.

it was a given that with the early discovery of his mixtape art by the members changkyun would be a subject to their teasing for as long as he would live. this went on for a while that his hyungs even suggested that one of them help their dearest maknae with his sexual desires. eventually  
it reached a point where he couldn't tell whether they were joking or not.

it was all fun and games until this one particular night. 

the particular night being right now as minhyuk stood before him in his glorious dior look. yes, the staff had allowed him to keep the outfits and even the wig he had used for their x ray episode. 

the only difference from the actual dior get up is that the eldest is wearing only the black and white skirt and the frilly white blouse without the pearl jacket. his outfit being anyhow, completed by the long brown wig and tomato red lipstick.

from where he was lying in his bed playing some  
mobile game changkyun could perfectly make out every feature adorning his hyung's gorgeous face. when the elder had came knocking in their shared bedroom's door what he expected was not for his minhyuk hyung to stand in front him in all his glory dressed up as dior.

the younger has to admit that the day when they got dolled up for the drama was the day he felt any bit of sanity left in him leave his soul. minhyuk had often dressed up as female characters for their skits but boy was dior a vision! 

the way the long hair resembled a cascade of brown waves going past his shoulders, the red lipstick faintly glowing under the dim lit yellow light in their room, the tight frilly blouse hugging on to his slender frame, the curves of his body that changkyun adored oh so dearly exhibited for his eyes only, with all of his flaws that makes him perfect dissolving into thin air like the liars, the candle and the moon, of sylvia plath's 'mirror' did.

now that he think about it minhyuk often reminded him of poetry. the ones that usually people wouldn't remember when thinking about their loved ones.

"changkyun-ah you okay right there?" asked minhyuk breaking the silence growing in the room as changkyun kept admiring his hyung.

"hyung.... what are you doing here... and what's with this whole look..." the younger didn't even bother to answer his hyung's question. because no, he was not okay and he would never admit it out loud to anyone.

"don't know if you forgot but i'm kinda your roommate and i thought you'd love to get some tonight. after all you've been thirsting for a bottom to make you wet"

"hyung!! what do you mean!!" at this point changkyun was basically yelling and he doesn't give a flying fuck if he wake the entire dorm up at this ungodly hour. his facial expression making it seem like he had just came into contact with a ghost. 

minhyuk took long strides over to changkyun while he was struggling to keep his mind sane and his feeling under control. helping himself with sitting on top of the younger minhyuk made himself comfortable. the elder brought his veiny hands over changkyun's mouth to cover them softly.

"don't yell, baby boy. otherwise you're gonna wake everyone up"

his eyes going wide at minhyuk's antics and words, now changkyun is seriously contemplating throwing himself out of the window nearby.

"besides, this is gonna be anything but a win-win situation. you know i haven't got on with anyone for months and you're so deprived of sex that you even wrote a whole song about it and don't even get me started on the mixtape art-"

"oh my god. will you guys ever get tired of teasing me about it. it's been months" (again) yelled changkyun.

"kyun. you gotta let loose some time. c'mon it's understandable that you wrote that song in the first place cause you've been locking yourself up in the studio and working all the time. you gotta have some fun too you know"

"i have fun writing songs in my studio just fine hyung. now get off me so I can go to sleep and forget this ever happened"

"yah are you looking down on my dedication to make you wet. you can't just turn me down like that. that's rude"

"can you stop talking about making me wet. this is too much"

"well it sure didn't feel too much to you when you were writing that lyrics huh?"

that's it. changkyun has had enough. without a second thought he wrapped his hands around minhyuk neck and pulled him closer to his face and proceeded to whisper,

"then how about you try your best and get on with whatever the fuck you were about to do to me" 

now this clearly wasn't the reaction minhyuk expected from him because the elder was so stunned that his body suddenly went stiff as his eyes went wide at changkyun's sudden change in behavior.

"a-are you sure about this?" minhyuk's tiny voice filled the room.

"yeah babe. I've never been so sure about anything before" 

don't even ask changkyun where the hell that came from cause he himself is surprised by his words but hey two can play at this game and he's gonna keep his cool. 

if minhyuk dressed up as dior standing by his bed earlier was hot, the minhyuk now lying on top of his body looking like a deer caught in the headlight was the single most adorable sight his eyes have ever had the luck to witness.

"changkyun...."

"enough with the talk now come near and give me whatever you can. we can worry about making me wet later"

with that being said he pulled minhyuk in by his hair as his lips latched on to the other's. minhyuk's lips reminded him of snow. his lips were cold against his but not in an uncomfortable way. it felt good to have his lips pressed on to the elder's.

minhyuk took changkyun's face by his hands as they deepened the kiss. both diving into savour every bit of their time together. 

soon hands were roaming around each other's body. lips were getting hungrier. their passion burning to an extreme both didn't even know existed.

it was changkyun who broke the kiss. a string of saliva connecting their mouths as they slowly backed away from each other. before the younger could begin to even think about catching his breath minhyuk went in for another peck making changkyun shudder at the sudden contact of lips.

opening his eyes he kept shut, changkyun stared at minhyuk to find the elder smiling softly at him. a wave of emotion washed over him at the way his hyung's now damp lips stretched into a wide smile.

too lost in his thoughts changkyun himself wasn't aware of his hands sneaking under the elder's skirt as minhyuk's smile was soon replaced by an expression that sure did get the rapper all wet.

the black and white skirt against minhyuk's long legs was something changkyun will always remain thankful for. his sneaky hand going past the skirt left a pinch on minhyuk's thigh causing the elder to hiss furrowing his eyebrows at the younger's ministration.

"we haven't even started yet you're moaning under my light touches"

"just shut up and keep touching me you fool"

"as your wish my darling"

changkyun pulled minhyuk down unbuttoning the first two buttons of his frilly blouse and he left his hands and lips to take care of the rest. his lips pressed on minhyuk's neck and his hands reaching for his hyung's nipples were making minhyuk loose his cool as profanities left his mouth.

a trail of sweat had formed by minhyuk's neck and changkyun considered it his duty to take care of it as he mouthed along it and sucked in every drop of sweat. moans were leaving minhyuk's mouth effortlessly and they sounded too sweet as a melody unforgettable that changkyun could make songs with them.

with his mind consumed of minhyuk, his hand had unconsciously gone past his thighs as he placed it above minhyuk's groin.

"changkyun wait-"

"shit hyung did i make you uncomfortable" changkyun said with a panicked tone.

"no no baby. it's just that i want tonight to be all about you" minhyuk, while looking that sinful, said coyly.

the younger brought his hands to minhyuk's right cheek to caress him as he whispered a "sure" and pecked his lips.

what happened next had changkyun praying to every gods out there for blessing this earth with minhyuk's presence. the elder soon went down and now looked at changkyun with his lips too close to changkyun's dick.

he wanted to grab on to his hyung's long hair so bad but he kept his urged ignored for the time being since he didn't want to make himself look that desperate.

next thing he knew was minhyuk leaning down to press his lips against his clothed cock. his lips staying there for a while as the younger's dick got hard at the physical contact. his desperation was driving him crazy that he ended up grabbing on to minhyuk's hair, pulling him in to feel more of his lips against him.

minhyuk chuckled at changkyun's behavior and the younger must've felt it against his dick cause his mouth left a somewhat loud moan. 

everything was going too slow for changkyun's liking. he urged the elder to get on with it by bucking up his hips making minhyuk pin him down and stare at him with a dark expression which made changkyun feel like a prey under it's captive.

"grab onto my hair all you want" said minhyuk with a smirk on his face and proceeded to get down to whatever he was planning to do.

soon changkyun felt his hyung take off his pants and boxer and he laid in the bed waist down naked. long fingers were wrapped around his length and minhyuk leaned down to leave a kiss on the crown of his dick and changkyun complied to what minhyuk told him by grabbing onto his hair again. 

eager to please the man lying below him minhyuk moved his hands up and down his shaft as the rapper's breath picked up its pace and he closed his eyes to concentrate on the feeling of being touched so intimately.

looking down would definitely be a bad decision cause minhyuk is out there looking that good while his long fingers working him up. it's definitely a no no. but changkyun is known for his bad decisions and damn did he look down to see a sight..

minhyuk was now leaning down to take his dick into his mouth and he looked up feeling changkyun's heavy gaze on him. the younger was startled as his gaze was reciprocated but he couldn't take his eyes off minhyuk as he watched with pleasure the elder take him in so good.

strands of hair kept falling on to minhyuk's face and changkyun reached out to move them away to look at his hyung properly. the man in duty had now took him deep into his mouth that the tip of his nose touched changkyun's body.

his tongue swiped over changkyun's length and before he could begin to praise his hyung on his skillful tongue the elder had took his mouth off his dick with a pop. before changkyun could even open his mouth the elder latched himself on to his neck. lips sucking and teeth biting over his skin leaving marks making the younger moan is pleasure.

minhyuk brought one of his hands up to grab on to the back of his neck. his fingers digging deep into his neck leaving bloody crescents and the love bites he leaves in a trail, un-patterned, creating constellations on his body. changkyun's body has now became a canvas for minhyuk to exhibit his night sky. the soft groans leaving the young man's mouth his lullaby.

their encounter was a messy one. 

minhyuk has again moved down to come eye level with changkyun's dick. unlike before minhyuk has now became more aggressive with his action as he wasted no time taking the younger once again into his mouth. as if on cue changkyun's hands takes a hold of his hair.

the pace he sucked and licked down the other's length was too much for changkyun as he felt a sudden heat pooling in his stomach. all he could do was stare at minhyuk who was working him up towards his orgasm.

while his lips were wrapped tight around changkyun's dick, minhyuk occasionally let his teeth give little bites to him that left changkyun with shaky legs. 

with every movement of minhyuk's lips on his cock the younger was getting closer to his climax. he wrapped his legs around minhyuk's neck to pull him further into him and minhyuk was more than willing to oblige to his needs as he picked up his pace and wrapped his arms around changkyun's waist.

"hyung... minhyuk hyung... I'm gonna-"

understanding changkyun's building up orgasm minhyuk moaned on his dick to encourage him to let loose. he shifted his gaze towards changkyun giving him a small nod to let the other know that he doesn't have to hold back.

with a scream of his name changkyun came down minhyuk's throat as the elder sucked him dry. milking out his orgasm and sucking every drop of come to avoid spilling it on the bedsheets. the way he sucked and swallowed every drop of come made changkyun cry out in pleasure. if the feeling was irreplaceable then the visual was a bonus he would kill and die to witness once again.

all these had left changkyun a gooey mess. both trying to catch their breath and minhyuk out of nowhere let out a giggle.

"what" changkyun never knows what goes on inside his mind.

"nothing. you were just so cute writhing under me. 10/10 would love to see it again" minhyuk replied with a cheeky grin on his face.

"shut up" the younger threw a pillow lying next to him at minhyuk.

"so how do you feel now horny boy?"

"hyung you were literally the one who offered me your service. stop pretending like you didn't enjoy it"

"fine. i did enjoy it. now tell me how it felt" minhyuk was just as curious as hyungwon. no wonder why both annoy the hell out of changkyun.

"it was okay..." changkyun tried to put on an unbothered face

"just okay? c'mon just admit that it was the best blowjob you've ever had in your life. i even got all dressed up for you kyun!" the elder was full on whining at this point.

"talking about dressing up. not that I don't appreciate your looks hyung but you really didn't have to do that you know" the younger said using his words carefully as if not to unintentionally hurt his hyung.

"oh. I thought you'd like it if i looked like a girl..." minhyuk now looked all small in front of him speaking in a voice that almost sounded like a light whisper.

"nonsense. i'm bisexual hyung. I'd like you just the way you are" said changkyun pulling minhyuk into a tight hug.

"well then the minhyuk version of this experience would be available for another time" minhyuk retorted as he gave an innocent smile contradictory to his looks and his previous actions.

"sure hyung. I'm always glad to be at the receiving end of your services"

"you better be" with a kiss pressed to changkyun's lips minhyuk sealed their deal.

**Author's Note:**

> please dont yell at me. im untalented and I had to write this. also i didn't even proofread this. so let me know in the comments if there are too many errors


End file.
